


Apocalypse Soulmates

by ResidentOfHell



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, The Hilltop (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentOfHell/pseuds/ResidentOfHell
Summary: Crappy soulmates AU (: Enjoy!





	Apocalypse Soulmates

Daryl always knew he was different from his brother and from most of the people he came to know as friends. 

When Daryl turned fifteen his soulmate mark appeared. He wasn't too thrilled when the name read, "Paul Rovia".

The problem wasn't really with the name. It was more about the gender that the name held.

Daryl knew that he would have to hide it at all times. He knew that his father and everyone he knew wouldn't accept that a man's name was imprinted on him.

Daryl hid his mark for years. He hid it well. He lied and said he hadn't got his yet. Lied and said that maybe a soulmate didn't exist for him.

He lied until he didn't need to.

When the apocalypse started, Daryl only had his brother. They traveled around, but couldn't find anywhere that safe.

They stumbled upon a small group that let them stay. There were children and families.

Daryl became a scavenger for the group, finding food and other supplies when he went out.

Shane was the first to see Daryl's marked skin. 

"Didn't peg you for someone that'd get a guy." Shane laughed lightly.

"Whatcha talking 'bout?" Merle asked as he walked over, hearing the conversation.

"Its nothing." Daryl mumbled as he pulled his bandana back over his mark.

Merle eyed him suspiciously.

Daryl got up and left. He didn't want to deal with Merle if he figured out what the conversation was about.

Daryl never tried to find the marks on anyone else. He doubted anyone would really find love after the world went to shit.

He never knew he'd be so wrong.

Rick came into the group long after Daryl had been there. Daryl had never felt attraction to anyone the way that he did towards Rick.

Laurie spoke quietly to Rick when he returned. When she was done speaking he seemed to finally notice everyone looking to them.

Rick introduced himself to everyone and went back to his family. Daryl didn't bother looking for Ricks mark. He knew it had to say something else, anything other than his own name. Daryl actually felt let down when he heard Laurie call him Rick. 

He had been quietly wishing that his name was Paul.

Daryl spent the next few months trying to figure things out.

In time, he learned that Laurie and Shane were actually soul mates. The name that Rick bared on his arm was not Lauries. It made Daryl curious to know what the name could possibly be.

Rick wore a watch at all times. It went right over the spot where his soul mark would be.

Maybe Ricks soulmate died. Maybe that's why he hides it. Maybe instead of having what looks to be a prominent black tattoo, is actually a white scar.

"Can I ask you something?" Daryl said one day to Shane.

"Yeah." Shane's voice was gruff.

"Do you know what his says?" Daryl motioned over to where Rick was sitting with Carl and Sophia.

"Nah. He's always had something to cover it." Shane tapped his own wrist. "Why'd you wanna know?"

Daryl shrugged.

-

Daryl caught a small glance of Ricks mark as the pair were trekking through the woods.

All he could see was, Da.

He felt his heart beat quicken. 

There was no way. 

It was just a coincidence.

-

When Daryl meets Paul (but his friends call him Jesus) for the first time he couldn't bring himself to ask the man if he was his soulmate. It felt impossible. There was no other Paul Rovia, though. How could there be?

Daryl felt a spark of hope.

He made sure to check his mark at least once a day to ensure that Paul was alive.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked as he walked up to Daryl.

Daryl was covering his mark back up and getting his bow ready to hunt with.

"Nothin'." Daryl mumbled.

"I know this isn't a good time, seeing as you look like you're going out on a supply run." Rick started off. " I just need to tell you something before you leave."

Daryl turned his attention away from his bow so that he could look at Rick when he spoke.

Rick sat down beside Daryl and slowly raised his right hand to his left wrist.

He undid the strap of his watch and showed his mark to Daryl.

"I don't understand." Daryl looked confused. "How?"

"I don't know. I just always thought you were ignoring me cause you didn't want to be gay." Rick said. "Shane's the one that told me you didn't have my name."

Daryl stared at his own name etched into the skin of his now closest friend.

"After all these years?" Daryl felt an ache. He knew the pain as his soul mates pain. He looked at Rick and panicked. "Paul is hurt." He quickly said.

"I'm going with you." Rick quickly said.

-

Daryl was able to easily find Jesus. It's like his soul mate's pain worked as a compass.

"Paul?" Daryl shouted as he ran over.

The younger man was laying on the ground and blinking heavily like he was about to pass out.

"Hey. Stay with me." Daryl said as he lifted Jesus's head to hold on his lap.

Rick inspected him for wounds and found a stab wound on his stomach.

"We gotta get him back to hilltop." Rick said as he went to lift up Jesus.

"The hell happened?" Daryl asked as he helped lifted Jesus to his feet.

"Some guy. I didn't recognize him." Jesus groaned in pain as he was lifted up. "He ran and took my supplies with him."

"Alright. We're gonna get you back to hilltop. Don't worry."

"Ya know. I should tell you something just in case I do die." Jesus coughed. 

"Ya ain't gonna die." Daryl's voice was gruff.

"Just in case." Jesus repeated and looked to Rick.

Rick just looked down at him with worry in his eyes.

"You're my-" Jesus squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to ignore the pain. "You're my soulmate, Rick."

Ricks eyes widened as they kept walking towards hilltop.

"I never told you cause I thought you were straight-" Jesus took a deep breath. "And I didn't want things to be- Fuck! - awkward."

"Well let's get you back to hilltop before we touch more on that subject." Rick mumbled as he glanced over at Daryl.

Daryl was stone faced as they continued walking.

-

"You gonna tell him?" Rick asked as they were standing outside of the infirmary.

"Nah. He's got your name, not mine." Daryl bit the thumb nail.

"You know I can feel your emotions, right?" Rick leaned against the wall and looked at Daryl. "It's not just pain that you can feel from your soulmate. It's every emotion."

Daryl glanced over at Rick.

"It's like a ghost in the back of your brain. You can feel it. It's all there."

"I'm sorry." Daryl mumbled. 

Rick gave him a small smile. "Let's go tell him."

Rick turned to the door and opened it, ushering for Daryl to enter.

Daryl walked in and sat on one side of Jesus's bed while Rick sat on the other.

Jesus gave them both a tired smile. "Gonna talk about the marks now?"

Rick moved his arm first and showed Jesus his mark.

"Wait. What?" Jesus looked at Rick then over at Daryl.

Daryl slowly took the bandana off his wrist and showed it to Jesus.

"Oh." Jesus reached out and touched Daryl's mark.

Daryl looked at Rick. 

"This is weird." Jesus laughed. "Does this mean we get to have threesomes?"

Daryl's eyes went wide and Rick started to laugh.

Jesus laughed too and then held his side. 

Daryl rolled his eyes. "I'm not into that kinda stuff." He mumbled.

"What? Gay stuff?" Jesus asked, making Rick laugh again.

"Nah." Daryl scratched the back of his head. "Like. Sex stuff." He mumbled.

Rick smiled at him.

Jesus smiled too.

Daryl looked back and forth between the two. 

Maybe having a male for a soulmate wouldn't be too bad. Even if his soulmate bared another persons name.


End file.
